The Ancient Evil
by Jaguar46
Summary: Sequeal to Black Era: A secret that died away with the race that kept it has been unleashed, and Fiona's mysterious past becomes the nightmare everyone has always feared. Lemon later, R/R and flames all welcomed. Changed title.
1. Default Chapter

The Empire's Secret 

   Van turned back and took a quick look at the red Shield Liger before he made another charge. The Shield Liger made an attempt to jump out of the of the charging Blade Liger but Van knew that the pilot was going to do that and gently nicked the side of the Zoid. "I could have sliced your Zoid in half." Van said with a smile, looking back at the Shield Liger. "Not to bad though, Sergeant."

   "Thank you sir." Kelly said releasing a deep breath of air, angry with herself for once again losing to Van.

   Van jumped out of the cockpit, watching Zeke quickly rush up besides him. "You've improved a lot over the months."

   Kelly looked at him as she got out of the cockpit. "Thanks." She quickly stood up, remembering that he was her commanding officer. "Sir!" She added sharply.

   Van smiled at her enthusiasm. "You can have the rest of the day off." Van saluted to her and turned around.

   "Yes sir, commander." Kelly saluted back to him and got back in her Shield Liger, rushing off.

   "Lets go Zeke." Van walked over to the building and opened the small door, leaving the Blade Liger on the desert training grounds. Walking in he took a seat in a small conference room, pouring himself a small cup of coffee. Van looked down at it, doing nothing but thinking.  He missed his friends, all of them. Rudolph, Irvine, Kruger, and the rest. But most of all he missed Fiona, and he longed for her more then he had the first time she had left him years ago. Though he didn't love her then, at least he didn't think he did. Van looked up and watched General Hermann walk in, handing him a folder.

   "Its all right, you don't need to get up." Hermann said keeping Van from standing up and saluting. "We have a mission for you and Sergeant Kelly Williams."

   Van held back a smile, glad there was something for him to finally do. "Yes sir."

   "We've decided to reopen are search for Organoids and from what we see now any ancient Zodians that have been put in suspended animation."

   Van nodded and searched through the folder. 

   "That map shows the ruins we haven't searched yet, the ones circled haven't been toughed by anyone as far as we know."

   Van looked at it, 3 circles and 13 ruins covered a vast area of land. "Where is this? I haven't ever seen this part of Zi before."

   "It's a remote area down in the southern zone. The Empire and Republic haven't made any claims on it."

   "Why?"

   "Useless, nothing but Volcanoes and lava pits. The areas where the ruins are though is desert. I suggest you avoid the lava pits as best as you can though."

   "Why did they reopen the project anyways?"

   Hermann closed his eyes. "There's a rumor circling around that the Empire found nearly 50 pods and stashed them in those ruins." He said sluggishly. "Now if its true or not, I can't answer that. The reason I'm sending you here is because that circle right there was an old Imperial Research Center."

   Van looked at the map harder, finding a safe path to take when he arrived at the barren lands. "How come we didn't know about this before?"

   "We don't think anyone in the Empire except a few officers ever knew about this, even Prozen might not have known let alone Rudolph."

   "Who's this?" Van asked pulling out the picture of an old man.

   "He was the head of the Empire's research team about 60 years ago. That's when we believe this thing was made."

   "Wouldn't the Empire have taken everything with the after they abandoned it, if they abandoned?" 

   "That's what you're going to find out." Hermann took the folder and stood up. "It's a long ride there so I suggest you get started."

   "And you wanted me to take Sergeant Williams with me?"

   "It's good live training for her. Leave by tonight, Ill make sure you have clearance to pass the Imperial border."

   Van stood up and saluted. "Yes sir." 

   Fiona looked at the pictures, sorting through them as O'Connell walked in. "Nothing again." She said disappointed. 

   O'Connell sat down and picked up the pictures she set down on the table. "Seven months and we have nothing." He was also disappointed. "Could there be something we missed."

   Fiona shook her head. "No, we've gone through each area thoroughly twice." She closed her eyes, now regretting ever leaving Van.

   O'Connell broke the long silence. "Any idea where a Zoid like the Tiger came from?"

   Fiona woke from her daydream. "I don't know, it seemed familiar but at the same time it seemed like something I had never seen before."

   "Apparently it had a lot more firepower but decided to drop it all. Two Hybrid Cannons and a .210 Rail Gun. That thing would have been a lot tougher to beat then it was." 

    Fiona nodded. "There's nothing else we can do here."

   "Ill get everything packed up tonight and we can leave tomorrow." O'Connell stood up and walked out.

   Fiona stood up as well, stretching her tight muscles loose as she walked outside, looking up at the stars in the sky. She missed Van, and hoped this would be worth the grief and sorrow of leaving him. But it wasn't, it was far from worth it and was ready to give up on her past. "Maybe I do know everything." Fiona said softly to herself, looking up at the clear night sky. "Maybe this is everything I ever knew." She didn't break a smile or show signs of joy, knowing she was lying to herself. All she wanted was to be with Van again. But looking around at the people around her, that wasn't an option right now. She had to help these people search for the truth about her lost race weather she wanted to or not. Fiona was obligated to this task, and no matter how much she loved Van she had to continue. Van, the thought of him tormented her mind and soul, the hardheaded boy with a good heart would always be in her heart no matter how hard she tried to push him out. Finally though. Fiona smiled as she remembered the boy's handsome face and how kind he always was to her even when she had been nothing but a burden to him. For the first time in Fiona's life, she only now understood that the only memories she wanted to remember were the ones with Van.

   "You all right?" Raven asked Alice as he extended his arm out, helping pick up the fallen girl.

   Alice smiled and took his arm, feeling Raven pull her up off of the muddy ground. "I will be when you stop running so fast, this is the third time Iv fallen." She smiled though, it was funny and she wouldn't deny that.

   "I'm sorry, Iv told you that already ten times." Raven turned and looked at Shadow. "Here, ride on Shadow." He listened to the Organoid growl some, obviously not wanting to carry anyone or anything, but Raven gave him a look that silenced him and his protests.

   Alice shook her head, even after they had been together this long she was still a little afraid of Shadow. "No, I'm fine Raven, really."

   Raven shook his head and picked her up, putting her on Shadow's back. He felt her struggle a bit but he won in the end. "Both of you complain to much." Raven put his hand on Shadow's head and stroked it gently. "Don't worry Shadow, I haven't forgotten you."

   They walked on for a few miles, not stopping and rarely talking. The three of them had done nothing but travel over the year, exploring the planet and what life it held. They did it though to be together, a few other reasons circled around in their minds but the main was to be with each other. Raven and forgotten about Zoids and fighting, he had forgotten about everything his old life harvested. But one thing still stuck in his mind and wasn't sure why and no matter how hard he tried to get it out of his system, it always stayed and haunted him.

   Emperor Revlon gently put the small glass of red wine in the air, toasting to a few men who he had invited to dinner. "A toast, to freedom, peace, and prosperity." 

   "This time hopefully it will last." The new Prime Minister added as he sipped the wine. "Colonel Schubaltz, how are the Imperial Forces progressing these days. I have to say Iv been left in the dark on are military issues.

   Thomas smiled as he set his glass down. "Well I suppose."

   Emperor Revlon put his glass down as well, hid baldhead shone dimly under the room lighted only by candles. The gray hair rimmed around the sides of his head, running down and forming a small beard on his chin. He was a peaceful man, one who desired nothing except to keep what he had. He in a sense was much like Rudolph in an older body, both thought and acted nearly the exact same. "Do not worry Minister Pillion, the power of are military is the least of my concerns."

   Pillion was a much different man then the Emperor. He had served personally to Prozen when he had reigned Minister and had kept many of his ideas and devious ways. Though he, unlike Prozen, respected peace and took it as it came. He had a full set of dark gray hair and a small mustache of the exact same color. "As you wish Emperor." Pillion did not hate Revlon, though he knew Prozen would be at the mans throat.

   Revlon smiled and looked at his other two guests. "McMahon, I am humbled that you would accept my invitation. You have supported myself and Minister Pillion graciously, not to mention the entire Empire, and words cannot begin to express my gratitude." 

   McMahon smiled. "It's an honor your highness." He turned over and looked at Moonbay, giving her a warm, soft smile.

   Moonbay smiled back at him, she was wearing a long white dress and diamond necklace, all bought for her by McMahon. He had found Moonbay at a small colony near the Imperial border only a month after Irvine had died and the Tiger destroyed. She was alone and flat broke so he decided to take care of her and the child she was going to have. It was only going to be temporary but Moonbay had fallen in love with him again. She hadn't forgotten about Irvine, how could she forget about the man she loved, the man who she was engaged to until that brutal night where every dream she ever had was shattered before her eyes. It was a gruesome thing to watch and it was one thing that could never leave her mind weather she wanted it to or not. Moonbay did have a child, a boy and decided to name him Dominick, it was a name she had been fond of, and it was her father's name. 

   It was quiet the rest of the night, they ate their dinner and dessert slowly and talked about politics something no one at the table had much interest in. Even Revlon hated talking about politics but no one else was bringing any up. A few minutes later an officer walked in and came up to Emperor Revlon and whispered in his ear.

   Revlon looked at him, surprised at what he had said and nodded. "The Republic wants to explore the Atlas territory. There asking for permission to cross are borders."

   "Why would they want to explore Atlas?" Thomas asked.

   "They didn't say." Revlon folded his hands and thought a moment. "Why does something this simple seem so complicated."

   "They may plan on taking that territory over, it is neutral." Pillion said as he leaned over towards Revlon.

   "I don't think they'll start a war Prime Minister. Ill allow them to pass but I want Colonel Schubaltz here to accompany them." Revlon pointed his hands towards Thomas as he said his name, looking back at the officer he nodded.

   "Who are they sending?" Thomas asked as he stood up, stretching away the tightness in his body.

   "Um." Revlon tried to remember the name. "Commander Flyheight and Sergeant Williams."

   "Van!" Moonbay shouted, forgetting where she was. She looked around at the people staring at her. "Sorry." She said softly. Hiding her smile she looked over at McMahon and gave him a slight nod.

   McMahon gave a slight smirk and looked at Revlon. "Your highness I would also like to accompany Colonel Schubaltz, if neither of you object to it that is."

   Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine with me." He knew the reason McMahon had asked that request.

   "Very well, if that's what you want." Emperor Revlon stood up. "Well, it was a good evening my friends. Hopefully we can do it again sometime soon." He nodded his head and walked out, Pillion doing the same.

   Moonbay looked at McMahon and smiled. "Thanks." She turned and walked out onto a balcony, looking up at the stars and moons, smiling.

   Thomas looked at McMahon and shook his head, he had a few words on his mind but decided not to say any of them and walked out.

   McMahon walked out onto the balcony and put his arms around Moonbay. He looked up at the night sky with Moonbay, trying to find the right words. "I missed you all these years." 

   Moonbay smiled. "I know."

   "I know you didn't miss me, but that's all right." McMahon said smiling back. 

   Moonbay looked at him smile, which seemed to sparkle in her eyes. "What makes you think I didn't miss you?"

   "The ring on your finger, your child." It didn't bother McMahon any, he knew they hadn't been together for years and it was very doubtful they would ever see each other again. But that doubt was far away now, far from sight and mind and he wasn't going to risk all of it again. "Do you still love me like you used to?"

   Moonbay turned back to the sky, knowing the answer but refusing to say it. Why she didn't know, maybe she wasn't ready to give up Irvine or maybe she didn't want to risk losing another love to a brutal death. "What do you think?"

   "I think you can't stand being without me." 

   Moonbay laughed. "Think what you want."

   "That's what you asked me do isn't it." McMahon turned her around slowly with his hands and looked into her black eyes. They weren't cold and evil black eyes, but warm and comforting. "Well am I right."

   Moonbay still laughed, but it was used to show her true affections to him. Moonbay had to admit to herself, she did love McMahon more then Irvine. At least she thought she did. It was confusing, and now had an idea on what Fiona was going through all that time ago with Van and Raven. Moonbay felt McMahon slowly kiss her neck and she put her arms around his waist, not fighting it any. But why would she, she was in a deep love with this man. She closed her eyes and felt as he released her slowly. Moonbay looked at him as she opened her eyes and looked at his short brown hair and handsome face. He had gotten in one of his many suits for the special occasion and looked very, very handsome in it.

   "Guess you don't need to answer if you don't want to." 

   Moonbay knew he was joking around, he loved her and she loved him maybe even more.

   McMahon listened as the soft sounds of a waltz played in the palace room below. "Remember the last time we danced?"

   Moonbay nodded. "Almost six years ago I think."

   "Well." He slowly extended his hand out to her. "Care for another?"

   Moonbay smiled and felt him put his arm down on her waist as she took his hand. She felt as they glided around the marble floor. He could dance, better then anyone she ever knew. Moonbay rested her head on his chest as they slowed down.

   "Ill take care of you Moonbay, I promised you that years ago and I'm promising it now." McMahon kissed her hair. "Ill take care of you and Dominick."

   "Is that way of proposing?" Moonbay said just as soft as him.

   "Only if you want it to be." 

   Moonbay let go of him, she wanted to be with him but was afraid of losing the only two people she ever loved. "Maybe sometime in are lives. But for now." She smiled at him, showing no hard feelings.

   McMahon smiled back. "Can we at least finish this dance?"

   Moonbay walked back up to him and wrapped her arm around his neck and clenched his hand with her free hand. "We can dance all night if you want."

   For the most part they did dance all night, danced until they heard the music stop then they went back to the mansion and stared up into the night sky, falling asleep underneath the stars, moons, and heavens.

Authors Notes: Holy shit I wrote a chapter with absolutely no darkness in it what so ever. It's a miracle (see how long that lasts though). Lets see, I brought the rarest person put in Zoids on FFN and am turning him into a major character. Lot of romance for a first chap and with physco boy dead I can change the tone of my writings. But there will be some very dark parts, I can promise that.


	2. Searching the Past

Authors Notes: Damn I am having a hard time writing this story. Lots of weird and unexpected stuff is going to happen in this chap and the darkness is slowly coming back, didn't last to long. 

**Searching the Past**

   Van looked out at the lake as he quickly passed it in the Blade Liger, remembering the times he had with Fiona.

   "Sir." Kelly asked as she trailed behind the speeding Blade Liger. "Where exactly are we going?"

   Van ignored her, lost in his memory and his sorrow. 

   "Commander."

   "Atlas Territory." Van said quickly, a little anger circled in the words.

   Kelly could see he didn't want to be disturbed so she slowed down a little, creating a bigger gap between the two liger's, and not talking with him anymore.

   Silence filled between the two warriors, a word not being spoken for hours until Van finally broke the long silence. 

   "There's the Imperial border." Van said softly, looking at a few patrol units.

   "Hopefully those things won't attack us." Kelly said watching as the Rev Raptors slowly faced them.

   "Relax, the last thing anyone needs is a war." The two Zoids ran past the Rev Raptors, moving to their destination as fast as possible. 

   "So whom exactly are we meeting up with?"

   "Colonel Schubaltz and two others, I don't know their names though."

   Kelly smiled. "How long until we reach them?"

   "Day and a half at the most." Van reached over and switched off the comm. tired of answering all of Kelly's questions. He didn't hate, actually he was starting to grow fond of her. In looks she resembled Fiona a little, mainly the eyes and body. Kelly though had long, red hair and the face of a very young girl, even though she was a little older then Van at 21. Attitude wise though she was nothing like Fiona, in a way she was actually like Van. Hardheaded, stubborn, and had a passion for piloting Zoids. But also like Van, she had a good heart and wouldn't think twice about helping her friends.

   Moonbay looked down at her child, his soft dirty blond hair sprouting slightly out of his small, tender scalp. Dominick was a beautiful child, small and helpless as he slept against his mother's breast. Moonbay kissed his small forehead gently, humming a lullaby softly and slowly into his ear doing her best to keep him asleep. She loved her baby, she loved him because it was her child, and she loved him because besides her memories, he was the last thing she could remember Irvine by. 

   McMahon walked up to her, rubbing his hand against Dominick's cheek and watching him stretch a little, remaining in a deep slumber. "We need to get going."

   Moonbay kissed Dominick again and slowly stood up. "What am I going to do with Dominick, we can't bring him with us."

   "Leave him with Fred, he'll take good care of him." Fred was McMahon's new servant, a good man who enjoyed working for him.

   Moonbay hated the idea of leaving her child for any length of time, but she wanted to see Van again and figured this was the best time to do it. She nodded and gently put Dominick on the bed, putting a blanket over him. Moonbay looked down at him, for some reason she had a bad feeling. Weather it was the fact something bad was actually going to happen or if it was just sorrow and grief she didn't know. Moonbay felt McMahon put his warm hands on her shoulders, slowly leading her to the hanger. She heard Dominick start to cry, and she wanted to run over to him but McMahon wouldn't let her.

   "Don't worry Moonbay, he'll be all right." McMahon said trying to cheer her up a bit. He knew this was tearing her up inside.

   They both got in the green and orange Gustav that Moonbay had had for years. Though the Tiger had basically destroyed it, McMahon had gotten it repaired. The Gustav took off out of the hanger quickly. Moonbay had mixed emotions on this adventure. She wanted it over quickly so she could get back to hey child, but she also didn't want it to end so she could be with probably her closet friend ever, Van. 

   _"Run!"_ Fiona heard a man shout. She was fast asleep, a dream passing by in her mind. _"Don't stop Alisi, keep running!" _Fiona looked around at the images in her dream. A tropical landscape slowly burning to the ground in firey flames, turning to black ashes as the vague image of a Zoid walked on the outside on the fire. It was a dream but it seemed real, she could feel herself choking on the intense smoke, she could hear the screams of people slowly dying around her. She could see the Death Sauer on the horizon; ravaging the land it crossed killing all it was told to kill. _"But what's the other Zoid?" _Fiona looked back at the Zoid in the fire, glowing red eyes stared back at her, piercing her soul. The entire Zoid could be seen, yet all she could make out were the glowing red eyes. She gave a shriek of terror as a Blade Liger, Dark Horn, and the Berserk Fury quickly ran past her. _"Van and Raven?" _The Zoid with the glowing red eyes quickly annihilated the Fury and Dark Horn with its massive claws, which shredded through the Zoids cockpits. Then the Zoid turned to the Blade Liger charging at it with its shield drawn. A charged particle cannon flew out of the mysterious Zoids mouth and shattered the Blade Liger's shield, the Zoid ripping apart slowly as the beam passed through it. Fiona began to cry, for some reason knowing it was Van. The scenery had changed from a tropical landscape to a distorted battlefield deep within a familiar valley. Zoids everywhere, lying destroyed on the ground. Zoids like the Ultra Sauer and a GenoSauer, even the Death Sauer lied motionless on the ground as a black cloud blocked out the sun. Soon though she could see rays of light coming out, and for some reasons her emotions changed as the black, debris filled ground began to turn green as soft grass and flowers quickly rose from the ground. The black clouds went away and the blue sky returned, white clouds dotting the vast and infinite sky. For some reason she didn't care Van was dead, actually she was thrilled at the thought. _"What am I saying, I don't want to lose Van again." _Fiona looked up and saw people slowly begin to rise from the ground all smiling and laughing. Talking with each other, becoming friends. _"This is a dream, it's not real. These people aren't real and Van is still alive." _But it seemed so real; she could smell the green grass and hear the laughter, feel the gentle breeze filling the air. _"Please wake up." _But she didn't, and these thoughts kept digging into her mind deeper and deeper. _"Van, Van is dead and everything is peaceful. No! It's a dream; Van's death can't bring any happiness to anyone. Especially not to me." _

   Fiona woke up and sat high in her bed, breathing hard and at a quick pace feeling her cool sweat running down her face, neck, and hair. Her heart was racing is her chest; feeling like it was about to burst out of her body and run off. She sat there trying to piece that dream together but it wasn't simple. It seemed real, but how could something that dark be true. Fiona got out of bed and put the dull orange dress she wore on over her white tank top and walked out of the tent, the camp set up and they would leave in the morning. Fiona looked up into the clear night sky, feeling the sweat still coming out of her pores, giving her golden blond hair a glow when the light of the moons shone on it. She watched as a few shooting stars streaked across the sky, moving quickly and then disappearing, never to be seen again. For some reason she felt cold, but didn't think it was because of the air or wind. Fiona turned her attention to the moons. Silver, huge, and beautiful they gave the night a relaxing and haunting glow. The night sky was amazing and Fiona could only help but wonder what else was out there, she wished she could escape the torment and chaos of her life and fly amongst the stars, free and peaceful. Fiona thought about Van, she always thought about him and still wondered why she left him. Fiona never understood how love worked, she knew what it was but didn't understand it and that made her afraid, afraid she may get hurt. She had seen Moonbay, and she remembered how she felt when the Fury walked up to the Blade liger and obliterated the cockpit. That had to be love at its worse. But at its best, she remembered the time she and Van spent by the lake when they had been assigned to deal with the Slasher Bandits, and how she felt when he walked up to her a month after his death. Those thoughts threw out the fear she had before, all she wanted to do was be with Van and to love him, weather it hurt her or not. But there was one thing that did keep her from him, and that was her past. Fiona had to know it, she had to get her memory back otherwise senseless dreams like the one she just had would haunt her for the rest of her life. It was a decision that had no clear answer. Van was important to her, but so was her past.

   Fiona didn't go back to sleep anymore, the two reason were she didn't want the dream to come back and she wanted to think about her life. She thought about everyone. Van, Irvine, Moonbay, Rudolph, Dr. D, and everyone else weather dead or alive. In the end Fiona decided she would never return to Van, she knew how much trouble she was to him and how if either died the pain would be much smaller. It was hard on her, she loved Van, and has loved probably since the day he found her, of course she didn't even know her own name so she wouldn't know what love was. Fiona also knew Van loved her, and she knew it would hurt him. But he had a very strong will and heart and she knew he would come out all right. Maybe they would meet again, she hoped they did but it would not be intentional. Fiona watched as the sun rose slowly over the horizon, men and woman coming out of there tents and packing them up.

   "Are you ready Fiona?" O'Connell asked as he got in the jeep.

   Fiona smiled, glad that she had finally set aside the turmoil in her emotions. She knew she couldn't have both, and knew it would be better for both of them. "I'm ready." Fiona said drowsy and soft, getting in the jeep with O'Connell. Smiling for the first time in a year.

   Raven looked at the vendor and shook his head; he looked around for Alice who had gone to get something to eat.

   "50 kid, that's my last offer." The old vendor said, holding a small ring.

   "I don't have 50." Raven said furiously. 

   "Then no deal."

   "Is there another way?" Raven was desperate.

   The vendor rubbed his beard and smiled. "I like you, how much do you have."

   Raven went deep into his pocket and put down a few coins. "28." Raven said disappointed.

   The vendor smiled again. "Can you pilot a Zoid any good?"

   Raven stared at him, he hadn't piloted a Zoid in over a year and wasn't sure if he wanted to go back on his promise to Alice. But he looked at the ring and smiled. 

   "Good, there are a few bandits who keep giving me a hard time. Take care of them and Ill give you this right here." The man pulled out a dark purple velvet-covered box and opened it, revealing a much larger ring then and a perfectly cut diamond in the center. "Plus your 28."

   "All I need is a Zoid." 

   "Behind the building over there is a useless Hellcat. They are small, only three of them and they each have a Saber Fang. 

   Raven hoped his skills hadn't diminished any, and he knew Shadow would be thrilled at a chance to fight again. Raven handed the vendor the money and in return he received the ring.

   "Don't go back on your deal kid, if you do Ill make sure your dead."

   "Ill take them out tonight, just tell me where they are."

   "The Gold Dunes, about twenty miles east of here." The vendor smiled as Raven walked away.

   Raven put the small box in his pocket, hiding it from Alice as she came into view.

   "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Alice said, watching as Shadow crept up behind her.

   "I'm not that hungry." Raven felt his stomach tighten and his palms turn sweaty as he stared at the girl he loved, trying to find the right words.

   Alice shook her head and laughed. "What happened, it looks like someone pointed a gun at you and barley missed."

   Raven walked up to Alice and kissed her gently on her lips, putting his hands on her face. He rested his head on her forehead when he finished and slipped his hand down in his pocket. "You love me right?"

   Alice looked at his calm, black eyes. "Course I do, why."

   Raven took her hand and slid the ring slowly onto her ring finger and moved it to her eyes. "That's why."

   Alice was more surprised then anything. She couldn't find any words, she couldn't find any reaction, and she could find nothing except a small giggle that sounded like a four year olds laugh.

   Raven waited, wanting to know what that giggle meant. "Well?" He was growing impatient quickly.

   Alice rested her arms on his shoulders and holding them there on his neck and kissed him with a passion. "Did I answer your question?"

   Raven returned her smile and kiss as he picked her up. "I just have to do one thing, then we can get out of here."

   "What's that?" Alice said still smiling.

   Raven didn't want to tell her he was going to fight again. "Don't worry, its nothing important."

Authors Notes: Where the Hell did that come from. Oh well, not a bad chap considering I got nasty case writers block going on. R/R or start the flames, and before you all jump on me the story has just begun and you all know I never finish the way I started.

 __


	3. Revealing the Past

**Revealing the Past**

   Van looked out on the horizon, giving off a smile as the sight of a Dibision and to his delight the familiar green and orange Gustav.

   "Is that them Commander?" Kelly asked noting the Zoid and transport near a ridge.

   "Yea, that's them." Van was happy to see Moonbay again. He wondered how she had been doing since she left them at the funereal. She had talked with him a few times, told him she had a child and that she was living with McMahon other then that nothing much. It would do both of them good to see each other again.

   It took the two Ligers only a few more minutes before they finally reached. Van jumped out first, watching as Moonbay ran up to him, giving him a warm friendly hug. 

   "Hey Moonbay." Van said cheerfully, returning her hug. "How did you end up coming?"

   "Heard it over dinner and McMahon decided to go with you." Moonbay had a tear in her eye, missing Van over the year.

   "Hey Thomas." Van said walking over to him. "Colonel Schubaltz now." 

   Thomas smiled. "You're not doing to bad yourself, Commander."

   Van looked at the last man there, McMahon was standing behind the crowd. "Been a long time." Van hardly remembered McMahon; it had been well over 6 years since he had met him for the first and only time. 

   McMahon smiled and walked up to him, extending out his right hand. "Yes it has."

   Van smiled and accepted his handshake; he knew McMahon was a good man. He was no Irvine but still a good man, and he knew he would treat Moonbay well.

   Kelly walked up behind Van, looking at the motley crew. 

   Van looked at her and turned back to the rest. "This is Sergeant Kelly Williams." He said, looking at each of them as he said it.

   They all talked a little, catching up on old times and memories that they wished would return, though they knew deep in there hearts never would. The conversation ended though, and the talking and smiling ceased, as they each knew work had to be done. They returned to their Zoids and prepared to finish their long journey to an unknown region to a mysterious region on a continent that has had a history of bloodshed and brutality. Van deep in his mind and heart was hoping that with any luck, something would arise and give a reason for Fiona to run down as fast as she could, and if that happened, he wouldn't make the stupid mistake of letting her go a third time.

   Raven opened his eyes and looked around the dark, quiet room. Next to him, Alice slept peacefully; care free from the troublesome world. He rubbed his hand gently across her body, feeling her soft warm flesh but making sure he didn't wake her. Raven leaned over and kissed her sweetly on her lips, smiling as she gave a slight moan. He turned his attention to the corner of the room; Shadow sleeping, waiting impatiently for his chance to fight once again. "Shadow, come." The Organoid quickly sprang to life and rushed out the door with Raven, doing it quietly to make sure Alice wouldn't wake up. They walked through the dark empty streets, the desert night cool and calm. Raven and Shadow walked behind the building the old man had pointed out earlier. Raven walked behind it, the concrete ground turning into coarse desert sand as a black Hellcat rested there. "That's a Hellcat?" Raven said looking at it. The Zoid had been modified drastically, a 40mm Vulcan Cannon rested on its back along with a TIC underneath its neck.

   "Modified to the limits. Yet it still has its extreme stealth abilities, speed, and maneuverability." The old man said walking up to him. 

   Raven gave the man his smirk and walked up to the Zoid. 

   "Even a useless Hellcat can be turned into something amazing." 

   "You told me this Zoid was useless."

   "It is no one in this colony uses it. Hell, keep it for all I care just take care of those bandits and we'll call it even."

   Raven got in the cockpit and studied the console, which had also been modified to something more advanced. Raven could tell this wasn't an ordinary Hellcat. "Well Shadow, its are time again." He watched as the Organoid fused with the Hellcat, bringing the Zoid to life. The Hellcat sped off into the direction where the bandits hid.

   Fiona stared out over the over the calm blue waters of the Cassin Sea, the sun slowly setting below the horizon as a cool ocean breeze blew through her hair. She couldn't smile, she was too alone. Even though Fiona had told herself that she couldn't be with Van, it didn't last long. She missed him, and after they explored this city she would return to him, memory or no memory, begging him for forgiveness for ever leaving him. Fiona had lied to Van, lied to him after she had reawakened Zoid Eve and released her. Fiona knew she had some strange connection with the supernatural creature, and her strange gifts were not just because she was a Zodian. Fiona had hoped to find the answers to these but alas it wasn't to be. Perhaps her past was a mystery that could never be solved and her life a secret that should never be revealed. Ryss had continually told her that her secrets would bring an end to life, would eventually kill Van. Weather Ryss spoke the truth or did it to scare her was unknown at this time, and Fiona hoped it would never be known. Fiona wanted to be with Van, but not if it would hurt him. The sounds of machinery silenced, and she knew that meant they had broken into the ruins. Fiona took a deep breath and sighed, it would be the last time she would ever go searching for her past. The rest of her life, it had to be spent with Van.

   "Hey Will, take a look at that Zoid heading this way." A man said pointing at a black Hellcat streaking its way across the desert in their direction.

   "So those damn colonists finally got the guts to stand up to us." Will smiled and threw down the cup of noodles he had been eating. "Lets make sure we throw those guts to the birds.

   Raven stopped as he watched the three Saber Fangs rise off of the desert floor, charging at him. "Alright Shadow, lets see if we still have it." He smiled and activated the stealth on the Hellcat.

   "Damn Hellcats!" Will shouted. "Zoids for the cowards!"

   "Pathetic fools." Raven said, taking aim at one of the Zoids. "They don't deserve to live." He opened fire, the Vulcan Cannon tearing the hull of one of the Saber Tiger's completely off and putting another out of commission. 

   "It can fire under stealth!" Will shouted as he began to fire at anything hoping to hit the cloaked Zoid. He felt a chill run down his spine as the Hellcat reappeared above him, its claws glowing and ripping his Saber Fang in half.

   Raven got out of the cockpit and jumped down onto the sand, Shadow coming besides him as they walked over to Will. Raven hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since he had fallen in love with Alice. Though of those two, he enjoyed the love with Alice the most. "If you ever come by that colony again, then Ill make sure I finish the job next time." He watched as the man cowered and shook his head in fear. Raven smiled, glad to see he hadn't lost his touch. It wasn't something he wanted to lose; it was just hidden until a rare occasion forced it out. Raven got into the Hellcat once again and looked at Shadow. "That wasn't as thrilling as I hoped it would be." He shrugged and took off, ready to get back to his new way of life, not quite ready to give up his old though.

   The sun was starting to rise when he finally arrived back at the colony, he had been gone longer then he thought he would be. Longer then he had hoped he would. 

   "Taken care of?" The old man said, watching as the Hellcat pulled up to its resting place and Shadow coming out of it followed quickly by Raven.

   "They won't be around here anymore." Raven just walked past him, not smiling or commenting. He walked into the room, glad to see Alice still asleep. He wasn't tired anymore and decided to just wait outside. The sun slowly rising, now clear over the horizon and the stars and moons vanishing from the sky. Raven looked down, and saw the shadow of a man standing above him on the roof.

   "You've grown attached to that girl." A heavy voice said 

   Raven widened his eyes as the familiar voice rang horror through his mind. His heart picked up pace and a chill ran all over his body. "Damnit." Raven said with a low, nervous voice as he turned and watched the man jump down.

   "Yes, you've grown very close."

   Raven stared at him; he wore a heavy robe similar to the ones a priest would wear, and his brown hair falling down slightly above his shoulders. It was Jason. The psychotic madman who had played Raven's life like a game of cards since he was born, haunting and tormenting him every single day. "Why aren't you dead!"

   Jason smiled. "I was for a while, course Zoid Eve can't do much outside of a body. So, she's back inside her statue, bringing back a few people to help her out with her quest." He walked up to Raven and stared him in the eyes; he lost his smile and lost the joy of seeing Raven's face as he revealed himself. "I have a few bits of vengeance however. Starting with you."

   Raven reared as fist back and swung at Jason, surprised to watch him fall to the ground and holding his jaw in pain. Raven laughed at him. "You don't have your power anymore." He killed his laugh but still gave Jason a smirk as he got up off of the ground, wiping the blood off of his lip. 

   "No I don't. I lost it when Zoid Eve left my body, but." Jason nodded his head.

   Raven felt a man grab him from behind, wrapping a massive arm around his neck, slowly choking the life out of him. He looked up and saw the massive Drake, drawing the life out of him. "Dr..a..r.a..k..eee." Raven tried to muster out of his voice.

   "No longer a slave to this bastard right here, so I have no need for you." Drake tightened the grip of Raven's neck. 

   Jason smiled. "Let him go, he won't stop us."

   Raven fell to his knees, watching the two men walk to the door. "You lay a finger on her and Ill kill you!"

   "Yea right."

   Raven stood up. "Shadow." He said with a soft voice as he tried to get his breath back. "Shadow!"

   "Shadow isn't going to do anything Raven." Drake said, smiling. "Zoid Eve will make sure of that."

   Raven stared at him, for some reason believing him. Prozen had done the same thing to Shadow before, so why couldn't they do it now.

    Jason smiled. "You can't win Raven, we have a God as are leader. You, you have nothing except the clothes on your back." He turned as he watched Alice run out to Raven, putting her arms around him. "And your love."

   "What did you do to him!" Alice shouted at the two men. She turned down and looked at Raven. "Are you all right?"

   Raven looked at her and gritted his teeth. "Run."

   "What?"

   "Run now, these two will kill you!" 

   Alice stared at him but fell to the ground and Raven pushed her off of him.

   "Run!" Raven shouted, throwing his arm out into the desert. He watched her get up, shed a few tears and run off. Raven turned his attention back to the two men smiling at him.

   "Were not stupid Raven." Jason said, pointing at her.

   Raven turned and in horror as a blue Organoid jumped down in front of her. "Specula!"

   Drake laughed. "No, that's my Organoid. Ryss, no idea where she's at."

   Jason walked up the Raven and threw a fist into his stomach. "It's over, now Ill correct the mistake I have made." He reached into his rode and pulled out a knife, slowly walking to Alice.

   "Nooo!" Raven shouted as he tried to charge Jason, but Drake tackled him to the ground. "Alice, no!"

   Jason walked up to the girl who lied there under Anubis's foot. "Anubis, off." He commanded, grabbing the girl by her long, dirty blond hair and tilting her head back. "I could have killed you a year ago, but I was nice and let you get attached to him."

   "Go to Hell." Alice said, feeling the cold blade rest gently on her neck.

   "After you." Jason smiled, but pulled the blade off of her neck and turned to Drake he was kicking Raven in the ribs repeatedly. "Drake, lar drar."

   Drake stopped kicking Raven and looked up at Jason, wondering why he was speaking in Zodian. "Why?"

   "Hun trenger oss nå." Jason looked back down at Alice. "For now, you'll live. But don't get used to hit." He put the blade back into his robe and smacked Alice across the face with the back of his hand. 

   Drake shook his head and looked down at Raven, he was bleeding from his face and his arms bruised. "We'll meet again." He stood up. "Anubis, lets go."

   Alice got up and ran over to Raven, holding him tightly ignoring her own pain. "Raven!"

   Raven looked up at smiled, though it quickly went away. "Where'd he go?"

   "I don't know." She hugged him and smothered him with gentle kisses. "Are you going to be all right?"

   Raven stood up, he could feel his broken ribs jabbing against his heart. "Yea." He turned and looked at the two men walking  out into the desert. "Why the Hell did they come back?" He said, wanting to keep it to himself but Alice had heard it.

   "Who are they?"

   "The short one is the one I told you would kill you. The bigger one." Raven paused, trying to figure out why Jason hadn't killed Alice. "The bigger one I thought was on my side." He stood there, his dark smirk returning to his face. "Ill make sure they die this time, and stay dead.."

   "You're going to fight them again?"

   Raven walked away, holding his shoulder. He had never felt so much physical pain before in his life. As for Alice's question, he ignored it. Raven knew if he didn't kill Jason and Drake they would kill him and Alice. He stopped though and looked at the doorway, Shadow standing there with his head down. Raven stared at him, his face cold and strict. Shaking his head he walked off down the empty street.

   Jason stopped and turned around looking at Raven. 

   "Why does Zoid Eve want us now?" Drake said, staring at Raven as well.

   "I don't know." 

   Drake smiled. "You are nothing without those damn powers."

   "Doesn't matter, all we need to do is wait nine more months. Then it's all over."

   "How powerful will this thing be?"

   "Don't know, I never even knew it had an evaluation."

   "Who's piloting it?"

   Jason smiled. "A child."

   Drake looked down at him. "A child?" He didn't know why Jason said that.

   "A child is the easiest to be manipulated, the Tiger and Phantom will simply take control. One reason I lost."

   "You had to much control over the Zoid."

   "One reason Van and Raven are so damn good, they started piloting as kids. The Zoids and Organoids fought the way they wanted knew best, and that strategy stuck with them."

   "Any chance of them beating the Tiger again."

   Jason stared down at nodded. "I didn't think it was possible to lose with the original Tiger, so I suppose they might." Jason looked up at the sun, which rode high in the sky now. "No, only one of them can beat it."

   Drake nodded. "Any of them even have the slightest idea on what is about to happen?"

   "Doubt it, course I don't know."

   Drake looked at Jason and drove his large, heavy fist into his jaw.

   "Damnit!" Jason yelled, after he recovered from the blow. "What the Hell was that for!"

   "For making my life a Hell for fifteen years!" Drake replied, shouting much louder.

   Jason looked up at him and spit out the blood leaking into his mouth. "Fine." He rubbed his jaw and made sure it was still in place. 

   Drake walked ahead, Anubis following slow to him.

   "Damn you." Jason said under his voice, now though there was nothing he could do to retaliate against the big man. He stood up and looked back at Alice and Raven. "Soon."

   Fiona looked at the walls, the tanish colored sandstone was smooth, but covered with dust. "What do you know about this city?"

   O'Connell was gently squirting the walls with a water bottle and washing the dust off. "This is another Zodian city, one of two. The other, well you know where it is."

   Fiona nodded and walked down the tunnel, leaving O'Connell slightly behind. She rubbed her hand against the wall, trenching her fingers through the engraved letters and words, cleaning them out. Fiona understood what they said, over and over it said Zoid Eve. Even though Fiona had seen Zoid Eve, for some reason something eluded her thoughts. The main one was why did Prozen need her to open the gate, and still she didn't truly know what Zoid Eve was.

   "Fiona!" O'Connell shouted. "Come here!"

   Fiona heard him and ran over, staring at a beautiful white marble slab, words perfectly carved into it.

   "Can you understand it?" 

   Fiona walked up to it, staring at the clean white marble. She had seen words like this before, written the exact same way. Fiona's eyes widened and gasped as she remembered where now. The ruins where she had first heard the name Zoid Eve, where her memory had begun to come back. But now, it was finished. It didn't just say Zoid Eve like the walls, it had a complete paragraph. 

   "Something wrong?" O'Connell said watching as she seemed to be in a state of shock. 

   "Zoid Eve." Once again the words seemed to glow out of nowhere, dancing around in her eyes and causing terror as she tried to read the words. "Zoid Eve." For some reason she couldn't finish it, it just seemed as if the words slipped off of her tongue.

   "Zoid Eve what?" O'Connell said, growing impatient to learn what the slab said.

   "I don't know, for some reason I can't read it."

   "Why?"

   Fiona shook her head. Then as if the words had fallen out of the sky and landed on her, she understood it. "Zoid Eve will be the bringer of death because the race of despair and the madness of Emperor Guntar. We are nothing, life has no hope." Fiona stared at it again, making sure she had translated it right.

   "Emperor Guntar?" O'Connell said. "Race of despair."

   "Guntar is Prozen's first name, he's the one who created the Death Sauer. And the race of despair are the Zodians." Fiona said stepping back. 

   "How do you know Prozen built the Death Sauer?"

   "He told me, he told me everything." Fiona rested her hands on the wall. "Everything else was just a lie!" She shouted furiously.

   O'Connell looked at her, surprised to hear her burst out like that but he couldn't blame her. He looked around the tunnel a little harder, finding another marble slab vaguely visible. He walked over to it and washed it off with water, this time though it was a carving of a human, engraved into the marble perfectly. Though as he looked at it, he felt his heart race like it had never done before and a chill seemed to force his legs to collapse under him. Looking at it, he turned to Fiona and dropped his jaw in amazement, awe, and fear. The engraving looked exactly like Fiona.

Authors Notes: Again you didn't see any of that coming. My physco boy his back and he got a friend and now I reveal lots more. This story is going to be something like the anime, another quest for the truth on Zoid Eve. Hopefully you all enjoyed, and send me those reviews so I am encouraged to write more of this very, very unique story. Damn why the hell I got to be the one writing this, I already know what's going to happen. 


	4. The Darkness Returns

Authors notes: I have to say this, you people are lucky your not writing this fic cause goddamn do I want to read something like this. It's the only story on Zoids that has as much darkness as romance. I'm setting the light on some things you never, never read anywhere else like McMahon, Zoid Eve, and the connection between Fiona and Zoid Eve. I made a plot that can actually be believed as a continuation of the anime, and I am even taking risks on altering some of the characters ways. And for those of you who think the story is nothing but bloodshed and gore (hell the anime has more then this story, only difference is I describe it and do it to major people). Moonbay had a kid, Raven's getting married, Fiona has completely lost it, and Van has no clue what's going on. It's not my fault the freak makes the old Raven and Hilz look like choirboys. Don't really know why I wrote that, guess to summarize my story real quick. Half of the shit is a one-time thing that you'll only see in my story. Well, enough talking, enjoy and send me those reviews and flames. And uh for you sensitive people, grab a box of tissues cause damn are you gonna need it. And I suppose if you hate the V/F pairing, well avoid at all costs cause goddamn will I put a lot of that in.

**The Darkness Returns**

   "At my best guess, it's 200 to 400 years old. But it's only a guess." A short man wearing glasses said, staring at the marble the held the near perfect image of Fiona. 

   O'Connell looked at it and shook his head. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

   "Never, well at least not an engraving of." The man tilted his head towards Fiona; he didn't want to make it obvious that he was talking about her.

   O'Connell nodded and watched him walk off. He turned and looked at Fiona, staring at it dazed and confused. "Any idea."

   "No." Fiona said softly and quietly, staring at the marble, staring at herself. It was like looking into a mirror, a lifeless mirror. 

   "Maybe they did it with each Zodian." O'Connell had no idea what he was saying, but figure it best to do something to cheer her up.

   Again Fiona shook her head. "No, it's me. But a little younger." Once again thousands of questions raced through her mind, begging for an answer that she could not give. 

   O'Connell put his arm around her shoulder, forcing her to leave the marble image despite her extreme protest. "Fiona, there isn't much we can do with this."

   Fiona bit her lip and took one last look, following under O'Connell's arm.

   Raven stared at the old priest, who just stared back with a cold look of emptiness. Raven knew that stare all to well. Shadow stood next to him, still looking down towards the ground, avoiding any eye contact with his master. Raven couldn't believe what Shadow had done, but he wasn't sure weather it was entirely his fault. For some reason, Jason seemed to be targeting him, giving him knowledge he didn't want to know. And now that monster had returned, and Raven had no choice but to make sure he was dead before Alice or himself. But now, now he was making sure Alice understood how much he loved her, and the lengths he would go to, just to make sure she would never get hurt. Jason was alive, the sinister man who had haunted him like his shadow, beginning with his parents and ending with. Jason's wraith hadn't ended yet, and he knew someone else would die before it was. And Drake, the same man who had helped him put and end to Jason and the Tiger was working on his side. It made Raven wonder, wonder just who else was alive. His thoughts ended abruptly though, watching as Alice walked up to him, as beautiful as ever. Her long and dark blond hair flowed freely down her back and her dull blue dress dropping down to her feet, sticking tightly to her skin. Raven smiled, watching as she gently stuck a rose onto his shirt. He had nothing nice to wear otherwise he would have. 

   "Holy Father, join thee now as we bond these two in an eternal marriage." The priest said slowly, reading from the large book. "Protect them as a Shepard protect thy flocks and as you spread your hands over are life. I ask thee to give these two all the will and strength you can offer, let them live and die together in peace." The priest closed the book and nodded his head.

   Raven turned his body, facing Alice as he grabbed her hands gently. Clenching them with a lose grip.

   "Do you honor thy bond, to love and cherish each other from now until death, weather in sickness or health, to protect each other and share you love with each other, and none other until death."

   Raven looked down at her, listening to the words as they buzzed around in his mind. "I love you, I always will. From the day we met until the day we die."

   Alice felt as his palms started to sweat a little, it was a cool sweat though. One that showed she wasn't the only one tense. "I love you." She said softly, looking into his eyes. "I always have and always will until the day we die."

   The priest lowered his head and kissed a golden cross around his neck. "May God bless you."

   Raven leaned over, kissing her with all of the passion he had for her. He released her, looking at her smile, which always cheered him up. It made him forget about yesterday, made him forget about Drake and Jason, he forgot everything. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, feeling her small, soft arms wrap around his neck as they walked out of the church, still amazed at what they had just done, but glad they had done it.

   "I can barley breath!" Van shouted as he ran out of his Zoid, the black air around him clogged his lungs and made it almost impossible to take a breath.

   "The air's mostly made of Sulfur!" Moonbay shouted back to him, the first to run into the dark building, closing the door quickly as the rest followed her.

   They all waited and caught their breath, looking around at the massive structure that had once been used as a research center for the Empire.

   "Any lights?" Kelly asked, feeling the walls for a light switch.

   "Found it." McMahon said, pushing the glowing red button, watching as a few light flickered on and off repeatedly.

   The room was filled with dust and cobwebs, showing years of emptiness.

   "This is kind of creepy." Moonbay said, the first to take a step down a small flight of stairs.

   "Yea." Thomas replied, looking around. This was what appeared to be a lounge room. A few sofas and chairs rested along the walls, a chessboard and books over near a corner. "They didn't do to good of a job on packing up before they left." 

   Van gritted his teeth as he walked to the next door, it wouldn't budge so he kicked it a few times, opening it forcefully. He took out a flashlight, shining it down the corridor. 

   "Wanna wait up Van." Moonbay said rushing up after him.

   Van ignored her; he just wanted to see what was so important about this place anyways. At the end of the corridor, another rusty door blocked the entrance to another room and once again, Van kicked it down. He looked around, amazed at the sight. "Oh my God." He said quickly and softly, a room filled with green pods like the ones he had found Fiona is, all lined up in two rows.

   "All of you come here quick!" Moonbay shouted as she rushed up to them. "There has to be twenty of these things."

   Van looked in them, each one thoroughly finding them to be empty. "They haven't been used have they?"

   "Goddamn." Thomas said, looking at the rows of pods. "Are each of these Organoids?"

   "There empty." Moonbay said, looking in them as well.

   "Why would there be so many empty pods?" McMahon looked around, walking up a steel staircase in the corner.

   "Maybe the Empire was trying to create them." Kelly said.

   Van looked around the large room, staring at the pods over and over. Looking at one though, he thought he saw a reflection of a familiar person. "It can't be." He said under his voice, watching as it quickly disappeared. Van shook his head, trying to get his senses back. 

   McMahon broke down the rusted door, turning on the flickering lights, which dimly gave off light to the dark room. It looked like a kitchen, pots and stoves rested along the walls and a large counter stood in the middle of the floor. He continued on, breaking down another door, revealing a dead-end room, a single pod standing tall near the wall. "Van." He said nervously and softly. "Van! Moonbay!" McMahon shouted this time. It took the two of them a few minutes to find him, but both looked in amazement at the single pod. 

   "It. It has something in it." Moonbay said with a nervous feeling flowing in her voice.

   "Well. Should we open it?" Van asked, looking into it. "It's a person." Van looked at the man, he wasn't a child like he had found Fiona as, but a man, a large and well-built man. Van heard no objections so he walked over to a console, staring down at the controls, which seemed to be the only things working in the entire facility.

   "Don't open it!"

   Van looked up and saw Ryss rush into the room with Specula behind her. "Ryss?" She was the one who's reflection he had seen earlier. "What the heck are you doing here?"

   "Don't open that pod." Ryss said pushing Van aside from the console, catching her breath.

   "Why not? I don't think he wants to be stuck in that pod forever."

   "You don't understand." Ryss said furiously. "He's not real."

   "What do you mean not real?" Moonbay said looking at the man. "He seems real to me."

   "I mean he isn't human." Ryss looked at him. "He was born in that pod."

   Van looked at her confused. "Born. How is he born in that pod."

   "Don't worry about that. You have to leave now!"

   "Why?" Van was surprised to see Ryss like this.

   "Will you get out of here!" Ryss shouted, turning to run out the door.

   Van watched her suddenly stop and slowly walk back in, a tall man with blood red hair stood in front of her.

   "He's why you needed to leave." Ryss said, staring Hilz in the eyes.

   "How the Hell are you alive!" Van shouted with anger and rage, looking at Hilz who just smiled back.

   "Great." Moonbay said, gritting her teeth, hating to see this man once again. "Don't you die."

   "I have died, many times." Hilz said. "But ill make sure you die before I stay dead."

   "What are you doing here?" Van said, looking around to see if there was another way out.

   "The question is what are you doing here." Hilz replied walking up to Ryss. 

   Van hated Hilz, he hated Hilz as much as a man could hate. 

   Hilz smiled. "You've stumbled onto something you can not comprehend Van. This place, the Zodians called it the A passagem a Inferno. Meaning Gateway to Hell."

   Van looked at Moonbay who was standing next to McMahon, both showing signs of fear. "Why are you so interested in this place Hilz?"

   "Because of him." Hilz said pointing to the man floating in the green pod. "And deep in this facility, are the power cores for the Death Sauer and Death Stinger."

   Van couldn't believe any of this, looking at the pod.

   "You don't understand what is going on, do you Van." Hilz once again smiled at him. "Maybe I should give you a quick history lesson."

   "How about you just drop dead and burn in Hell." Van replied, returning Hilz's smile.

   "Centuries ago, this land was known as the continent Nyx. A man named Guntar Prozen ruled it as his Empire, you know him better as the Dark Kaiser."

   Van looked at him. "Prozen, he was alive."

   "Prozen was the most powerful man on Zi back then, he used the Zoids created by the Zodians and turned them into weapons of war and destruction. Soon though the Zodians countered him, building their own Zoids and fighting back at Prozen and showing how they refused to take his abuse. In the end, the Zodians lost and Prozen made most of them suffer. But he couldn't kill them. The Zodians were a very smart race. He had those who were loyal to him create pods to extend his lifetime, and to create a race of unbeatable warriors. Soon though Zoid Eve refused to create any more power cores. Prozen grew furious, and he created the Death Sauer to challenge Zoid Eve and show how he was in control. The Zodians who were loyal to him began to move away from him, and created two-scorpion type Zoids to stop it. Of course, Zoid Eve did something he didn't expect. She took control of the Death Sauer, and slowly began to tear the planet apart. The scorpion Zoids weren't finished on time. One Zoid though, created without a power core, destroyed the Death Sauer but basically finished the job until Zoid Eve stopped it."

   "How can a Zoid be a Zoid without a power core?" Moonbay asked.

   "No one knows except the creator." Hilz smiled and walked to the pod. "These pods, they aren't meant for the purpose you believe."

   "What do you mean?" Van asked, watching Hilz walk to the console.

   "They are meant to give the person a new birth, a rebirth. Yes, they can hold people but only for a short amount of time, a year at the most. Organoids are created in them as well, something the Zodians mastered."

   Van looked at him, trying to piece everything together. "What about Fiona, I found her in a pod and she." Van stopped.

   "She's normal." Hilz was finishing Van's sentence. "Zodians aren't as mystical and amazing as everyone thinks. Ryss, well she got her powers from Jason. And Fiona, what about sweet little Fiona. I don't even know the truth about her, only one creature on this planet does."

   "She's as normal as anyone else, I don't care what you say!" Van shouted at him, holding back his tears at the horrible thought.

   "You just don't understand. Your one weakness is how closed minded you are. A dark secret that died away centuries ago with the race that sealed the fate of life has been unleashed."

   "Don't listen to him Van." Moonbay said giving Hilz a evil smile. "You know he's lying."

   "Am I. Tell them Ryss, am I lying." Hilz looked over at Ryss and could tell she was hesitating. 

   Van looked at Hilz, furious with him. "Then tell me Hilz, what is so special about Fiona."

   "I don't know, but I know this. In time the entire universe will know. Because like I said, even Fiona herself doesn't understand who she is." Hilz smiled and began to push a few buttons on the console. "She was reborn when placed in the pod, she was like a new born child with a secret that has remained dead for centuries. And you have awaken that secret, and I must say Zoid Eve thanks you for that."

   Van's angry expression turned to one of surprise. "Zoid Eve?"

   "You think you have finally understood what Zoid Eve truly is." Hilz pushed another button. "Van, the quest for Zoid Eve has only begun. And soon it will end."

   Van's anger quickly returned. "So you want to bring back the Death Stinger, and what take over the planet."

   Hilz laughed. "That was Prozen's dream. His ambitions were far too complicated. Prozen wanted to enslave the universe and rule it for all eternity. Me, I simply want to kill it."

   "Your insane you know that!" Van shouted.

   Hilz only smiled and pointed to the pod. "That man right there is over 450 years old, yet he only looks 25. He was born in this pod and has slowly grown there for years. When Prozen had become Prime Minister to the Empire, he secretly reopened this facility and began to reconstruct the Death Sauer. But as we all know, you made sure that wouldn't happen." Hilz pushed a final button and watched as the green pod began to shatter, a hissing sound filling the air as water shot out.

   "We have to get out of here!" Ryss shouted, watching how everyone except Van ran. "Van, we have to get out of here!"

   Van ignored her, he just stared at Hilz's eyes.

   "The war has only begun Van, and we are far from finishing it." Hilz said, watching as the tall man fell out of the pod.

   Van turned and ran out, hearing Hilz's laughter as he did.

   Raven looked up at the sun, beginning to set down on the horizon as the stars and moons slowly began to appear. He looked over at Alice, holding her hand tightly, not ready to let her go. 

   "What are you going to do about that man?" Alice asked, looking at him, smiling.

   Raven had forgotten about Jason. "Find him and kill him."

   Alice stopped him and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her hand on his shoulder blades. "Just come back alive, and Ill be happy."

   Raven felt her kiss him, kiss his lips and cheeks gently. "Ill come back." Raven looked at Alice, loving her smile and her childish laughter. But Raven's eyes dimmed as he watched her smile die, and her laugh become a shriek of pain and terror. "Alice!" Raven looked and saw Shadow, his teeth dug deeply into her back. "Shadow! What are you doing!" Raven watched the Organoid release her and take off into the sky. "Shadow!" Raven shouted. "Shadowwww!!" He was furious but turned back to look down at Alice, she held her back, hiding the wound from Raven. "Are you all right?"

   Alice smiled, feeling him gently pick her head up. "I'm."  
   Raven felt a tear run down his face, followed by many more as he looked at the vicious wound on her back. "You're. You're." Raven tried the find the word he dreaded. "You're dying." His voice was filled with sorrow, tears running down his face like a leaky faucet. 

   "I'm sorry raven." Alice said, rubbing her bloody hand through his black hair. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

   Raven didn't say anything, he sat there, feeling her hand run slowly through his hair and his cheek. He ignored the blood on him, he ignored the man next to him who had rushed over after hearing the screams. He ignored everything. "Don't. Don't be." He held her, watching her breathing slow down. "Ill miss you." Raven watched as she tried to talk, but her voice was gone. But he knew what she said, he could tell by the movement made by her lips. _"I love you Raven." _Raven watched as her eyes rolled back and closed, her smile gone forever. Finally he heard the man who had run towards them.

   "Is she all right?" 

   Raven looked at him, giving him a smile as he still found it hard to believe. "Yea, she's jus. Just resting a little." He raised her head so the man could see. "Just resting."

   The man saw the blood all over him, but he also saw the ring on Alice's finger so he said nothing and walked away.

   Raven looked down at her. "You'll be ok, right Alice." He knew he was lying to himself, but what else could he do. He raised her hand and looked at the ring. _"Until we die." _He gently put her head down on the ground and kissed her cold lips just as easy and gently one last time. He stood up and dug a shallow grave, putting her body in it and covering it up. Raven took off her ring and looked at it, slightly dyed red with blood, he put it in his pocket and wiped the tears off of his face. "I swear Ill kill you." Raven's voice was low and terrifying, his eyes bloodshot from all of the rage swelling up in his body and his muscles tense from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Ill kill you Jason!" Raven yelled towards the sky like a wolf yelling at a moon. Now though he looked down at the ground, his body ready to fight and kill, his fists tightly clenched together. "You to Shadow." He said with his jaws clamped shut. "Ill find you and kill you." Raven turned and stormed away, kicking a rock. He ran back to the city and found the vendor who he had bought the ring from. "I want the Hellcat."

   The man looked at him and smiled. "Sure, how much are you going to pay up?"

   Raven grabbed the man by the throat, choking the life out of him slowly. "I want the Hellcat!"

   Raven released his grip and the man nodded, taking him to the Zoid.

   Raven got in and wasted no time, the Zoid streaked off into the sunset. The old Raven had returned, and only one thing rested permanently in his mind. Vengeance.

   Fiona woke up, looking around the dark tent. "Van." She said softly, once again she felt something happen to him, something terrible. "Van!" Fiona shouted and stood up, quickly getting dressed and running out of the tent.

   "Something wrong Fiona?" O'Connell asked, still drowsy as he got up. The scream had woken him up.

   "Van's in trouble!" Fiona said loudly, not caring if she woke up the camp.

   "He is?" O'Connell stared at her. "Where is he?"

   Fiona looked at him, and closed her eyes as she did her best to feel for Van, trying to find him and why he was in danger. "A dark place." Then the image of a red haired man flashed in her mind. "Hilz. Hilz is back!"

   "What!" O'Connell yelled. "Hang on ill." But he watched as Fiona took a Spinosapper and quickly left. "Least she could have done is tell me where she's going."

   Fiona looked up at the night sky, still not sure why van was in trouble but she knew he was. And Hilz, why was Hilz back. None of this was making any sense to her and she wished it would very soon. But in the end she smiled simply because she would see Van again, and this time she wouldn't leave him.

   Jason looked at the statue, watching it give off a slight glow. "Dort ist noch etwas, den Sie mich will, zu machen?" Jason asked, bowing his head.

   "Wir werden auf Hilz und Lucifer warten, wenn sie die Aufgabe dann wir vollenden, nichts werden haben. Aber wenn sie versagen, seien Sie Chancen des Gewinnens werden werden dünn." 

   Jason raised his head and nodded, obeying the command she had given him. He walked out and listened as the stone gate slowly closed behind him.

   "What did she want?" Drake asked.

   "We wait for Hilz, if he succeds then we do nothing."

   "And if he fails?"

   Jason looked up at him. "Then are chances will become very, very bad."

   "Even with the Tiger?"

   Jason turned and looked at the pink cocoon, watching it glow brightly, beneath it one of the greatest evils life has ever seen, and the beast that was created to rid the universe of evil. He sighed and turned back to Drake. "I don't know."

Authors Notes: Well, tell me what ya think. Nice chapter which is bringing back a lot of the stuff that made the anime one of the best out there. 

     
   


	5. The Eve of Judgment

Authors Notes: You all miss me, well here's the next chap, which hopefully kills off some of the confusion. Enjoy.

**The Eve of Judgment**

   Raven sat there twirling the silver ring, which was blotched with a few red marks, marks of blood Raven refused to wash off. He thought about Alice and Shadow, and how one more time Zoids proved to be the creatures that took away what he cared and loved. Ambient and done it to his parents, and Shadow had done it to Alice. And with Jason back, he knew that sinister man was behind this again. Down on the lake he could see the reflection of the stars high above, glowing and blinking peacefully. Raven looked at the ring one more time and threw it into the lakes clear water, the gently splash it made created a weak ripple across the glass smooth surface. Of everything Raven had learned, the most important was to forget about the past except your thirst for vengeance, then use that thirst in the future. And that was exactly what Raven was going to do. He was going to find Jason, kill Jason, and tear his body to pieces to he would never come back and haunt Raven day and night. He stood up, and remembered Alice's smile one more time before he threw it out of his memory, she was gone and mourning wasn't going to bring her back, if anything it would slow him down. But killing the monster would help settle his heart some.

   Van threw a fist into the old stonewall, looking at a few shatter marks forming from the hard impact but ignoring the pain surging through his nerves. "How does Hilz keep coming back!" Van shouted, for the second time the Zodian had come back from the dead to make an attempt to kill Van and everyone else. Then Van turned to Ryss who stood in a dark corner, trying to hide from them. "What the heck is going on Ryss, how does Hilz keep on coming back?"

   Ryss stared at him. "I don't know." She said a few moments later.

   "Ryss!" Van shouted, he had rarely ever gotten this angry with anyone. "What is going on. Hilz is back, he's talking about Fiona and." He remembered what else Hilz said. "And what does he mean are quest for Zoid Eve has only begun?"

   "I told you I don't know." Ryss said fearing that Van might snap and any moment.

   Van stared at her, trying to see if she was telling the truth. "What is Hilz trying to do, you at least know that."

   Ryss turned around and looked at the wall. "The same thing he has always wanted, kill everyone and let the Zodians rule the planet."

   "And he wants to do the same thing he did with the Death Sauer. Merge the power cores together." Van finished for her.

   "Except with the Death Stinger." Ryss said, still not looking for him.

   Van clenched his fist together and looked at Moonbay, McMahon, and Kelly. "You three go tell the Empire and Republic that Hilz is back and he's going to try and bring back the Death Stinger."

   The three nodded and obeyed the command, wasting no time what so ever. 

   Van looked back at Thomas. "Come on Thomas, lets see if we can find Hilz before he gets back the Death Stinger." 

   Thomas smiled. "Yea, I guess we better." 

   Ryss watched as they both walked back down the hall quickly, wasting no time. She turned, Specula staring at her. "They don't know what there getting into." She closed her eyes, she herself trying to understand this. "Neither do I."

   Van looked through each opening, searching for the man with blood red hair. "Where's he at!" He shouted, never feeling so angry in his entire life.

   "Calm down Van, you screaming is going to scare him if anything." Thomas snapped back quietly though.

   Van nodded and continued looking, searching for something he doubted he would find. "Where are you hiding Hilz." He said under his voice, Thomas couldn't hear him. The search continued but to no prevail, they had searched the area repeatedly. It was like Hilz had vanished. 

   "Where is he?" Thomas asked finally breaking the long silence.

   "Maybe there's a place we haven't searched yet. A hidden passage or something." 

   "In this place, were lucky it hasn't collapsed on us yet."

   "I don't care, we need to find him!" 

   Thomas nodded and followed Van as the search once again continued.

   Hilz stared at the two dead power cores. Steel balls just lying there, but soon they would glow with life. And down below were the shattered remains of the Death Stinger. He smiled as he thought. "Van, Raven. I'm coming back for you. And this time Ill finish it." 

   Shadow burst through the stone roof, rubble falling down in his path and a few more pieces land after him.

   Hilz smiled again and looked at Shadow. "Merge these two cores together. Now!" He waited, watching as Shadow just stood there. "So you once again still show loyalty Raven. Merge these cores now!" Finally the Organoid obeyed, jumping into the Death Sauer's core, fusing it with the other blank core. "Perfect. Now reawaken the Death Stinger!" The glowing ball slowly moved down towards the stationary Death Stinger. The two small red eyes lit up, and the destroyed pieces regenerated. Hilz turned and saw the man from the pod slowly walk in. "Få i Death Stinger, og hule til Gustav." The man bowed and jumped down, taking control of the Death Stinger, sending it underground as the building began to shake.

   "What's going on!" Van shouted as he fell to the ground from the shaking ground.

   "I told you this place was ready to collapse!" Thomas was struggling to keep his balance. Grabbing onto the wall he turned and started running.

   Van got up and did the same, dodging the falling boulders as they crashed into the ground next to him. It took them both only a few minutes to escape the collapsing building and both gave a sigh of relief as they did. 

   "That was close." Thomas said catching his breath in the thick air, coughing hard as the thick smoke and sulfur filled his lungs. "Forgot where we are."

   Van ran towards the Blade Liger holding his breath until the cockpit was closed. "Sorry that took so long Zeke." He said, listening to his Organoid growl an acceptance. Van watched as an even thicker cloud of smoke rose as the building, which was mostly underground collapsed. 

   "Think Hilz was still in there?" Thomas said as the cloud rose high in the air.

   "I wish he was, but I doubt it." Van said, he sat there staring at the falling structure and rising smoke.

   They both waited a few minutes, which quickly turned to an hour. Waiting for something to happen, and finally something did, but not anything they were hoping for. 

   Van watched as the image of a screaming Moonbay came up on the HUB.

   "Van! The Death Stinger is attacking us!" Moonbay shrieked in terror and sorrow.

   "What!" Van couldn't believe the Death Stinger was attacking them, he didn't even know why it was attacking them. "Hang on we'll be there fast as we can!" Van turned, the Dibision following close behind, though the gap quickly widened. "Come on Thomas! We can't slow down!"

   "I'm trying Van, I can't help it if my Zoid isn't as fast as yours." Thomas replied.

   Van gritted his teeth. "Ill move on ahead then, hurry up though!"

   "Ill try."

   Van pushed the throttles forward, the lights and gauges showing it moving at its maximum speed. He sat there tense as the surroundings quickly passed by him. The Death Stinger was back, and it was the third time. Hilz was back, the Zodian who had come inches from destroying the planet and taken Van's life. Somehow he continued to come back, and his goal to bring the Death Stinger and kill off all the life on Zi remained intact. Once again Van was going to be tested to his limits, he was sick of it but he had to do it, he had to do it for his friends, for the citizens of the planet, for himself, and for Fiona. "Now Zeke!" The Blade Liger jumped and pounced in front of the Death Stinger before it could deliver the final blow to the downed Dark Horn and Shield Liger. "You three all right?" Van asked, staring at the massive Zoid.

   "Yea, fine." Kelly said, still is shock of the power the Death Stinger held.

   "Good timing Van!" Moonbay said angrily, though she was glad to see him.

   "You three get out of here now! Ill finish this once and for all." Van stared at the Death Stinger waiting for it to make a move.

   Hilz laughed as he looked at the Blade Liger and Death Stinger from a cliff high above the battlefield. "Now Van Flyheight, you have defeated the Death Sauer and the Death Stinger. But lets see how you handle fighting the power of both at the same time. Ambient!" Hilz shouted, the red Organoid merging with the Death Stinger, which already had Shadow within it.

   Van looked at it, he saw Hilz on the cliff and gritted his teeth. "As soon as I beat your Zoid, Ill go after you!" Van turned back, dodging the massive pincher of the Death Stinger.

   "Except this time, you will have to face the ultimate pilot." Hilz smiled and turned around, Jason and Drake walking towards him.

   "Anubis, go." Drake said pointing at the Death Stinger, the Organoid merging with it.

   "You think you stand a chance Hilz, the same young pilot who defeated the Tiger is down there."

   "But Raven isn't here to help, and now we will watch the fall of the mighty Van Flyheight. And shortly after."

   Jason smiled, though in his mind he doubted the Death Stinger and its strange pilot stood any chance against Van and the Blade Liger. "If you win, then we win. If you lose." Jason paused a moment. "Then you sealed are fate."

   Hilz ignored it; all he did was watch the Blade Liger danced around the Stinger, dodging its attacks. 

   Van watched as another Organoid fused with the Stinger. "How many Organoids can that thing hold?" He opened fire, watching it deflect off of the energy shield. The Death Stinger made a quick swing with its arm, grabbing the Liger and throwing it into a cliff nearby.

   The man from the pod watched as the Gustav and two Zoids limped off, he turned the Death Stinger around and took aim with the charged particle cannon.

   Van watched the ball start to glow on the tip of the tail, it's target were his three friends who were trying to escape. "Nnooo!!" Van shouted. "Zeke!" The Blade Liger got up and charged the powerful Zoid, it's blade slicing the tail of the Death Stinger on half. Van watched in horror as the tail quickly re-grew on the Zoid. The Death Stinger grabbed the Liger with its pincher, slowly squeezing the life out of it.

   Thomas finally arrived, taking aim at the arm that held the blue Blade Liger. "Beek! Migalowmax!" He shouted, the massive cannon shot taking off the arm of the Death Stinger, freeing the Blade Liger. Though to Thomas's surprise, it quickly re-grew. "How did it regenerate?"  
   Van caught his breath, staring at the Zoid. "It has two Organoids at least, damn how did this thing get so powerful!" He studied the Zoid trying to find any weakness; he had fought it before but hadn't technically beaten the thing.

   Hilz laughed powerfully, turning to Drake and Jason. "Does this look like it will fail!" 

   "It's far from over. Van is like a damn roach; they just never stay down and never give up. It takes more then a boot to kill him." Jason looked over at Drake.

   "That terminology suits him well, Van a roach." Hilz smiled as the Death Stinger continued to pound the two Zoids with its fire.

   Thomas opened fire again, shooting the midsection of the Stinger but watching as it had little effect on the tough armor. "We're in trouble."

   Van nodded. "Yea. Thomas I've got an idea. Just cover me and ill go in and try to cut it in half."

   Thomas didn't know how he would pull it off but agreed. "All right, good luck." He opened fire at the head, keeping it distracted.

   "Ok Zeke, we get one shot at this so lets make it count." Van charged the Death Stinger using just the normal speed. As he got closer, timing it right he used his thrusters at the last moment, dodging the raised pinchers and turning the Zoid on its side and pushing the blade through the slowly cutting the Death Stinger. The Stinger however used its tail and drove it through the Blade Liger, staking it half way through the Zoid. The Stinger raised its tail straight into the air, the Liger staying put at the end.

   "Van!" Thomas shouted, shooting at the Death Stinger. But the Stinger used its tail and smashed the Blade Liger into the ground three times before it finally slipped off. Thomas tightened his grip on the controls, waiting for the Death Stinger to make its move on him. But instead the Stinger burrowed underground, heading in the opposite direction. "Huh? Where's it going?" He didn't waste any time though, he ran up to the downed Blade Liger, Zeke on the floor motionless and Van barley alive in the cockpit. Then he watched as the Death Stinger reemerged next to his Dibision. In horror the Stinger used it's pincher and grabbed the helpless Dibision and raised the massive Zoid in the air, and slowly it cut it in half. "No!" He shouted, watching the two pieces of his Zoid fall to the ground as the Death Stinger burrowed once again. Thomas no longer had any idea what to do. Van and Zeke were almost dead, if not already. And his Dibision was now in two pieces. "How. How is this happening?" He stuttered, trying to keep himself together. He took Van out of the cockpit, having to cut the straps off with a knife. Thomas put Van on the floor, and then tried to see if the communicator still worked, but it didn't. "Damnit!!" Thomas shouted again, they both had just lost.

   Raven looked around at the canyon walls, dark gray rock and a path made of sandstone. Raven had never been so alone; all he had was himself and this Hellcat. Neither he liked too much though. He hated feeling alone, it was a cold feeling and he had never had to face it before. He always had Shadow, and for a while he had Alice. But he had to forget about them, maybe there was a chance he could get Shadow back but if he couldn't, or Shadow refused then he would have to kill his old friend, no matter how much it hurt him inside. "Living is the past is for the weak." He said to himself, slowly moving along in the deep canyon. He came to the end, though the scenery didn't change much. Still a rocky wall, much smaller and a black volcanic area he had never been to before. Raven then saw a blue GenoSauer, and he knew immediately who it was. "What the Hell are you doing here Ryss?" 

   "Van needs your help, Hilz revived the Death Stinger." Ryss said, basically pleading for him to help.

   Raven was surprised to hear the name Hilz again, he was like Jason, just wouldn't stay dead. And the Death Stinger back as well. 

   "Shadow's with them Raven!" 

   Raven looked at the GenoSauer, Shadow working with Hilz. Why, how, he wouldn't ever work with Hilz. Then he remembered what Jason had told him when he and Drake had attacked them a few days ago. "Zoid Eve. Ryss how the Hell is Zoid Eve helping Jason and Hilz."

   Ryss wasn't sure why Raven had said that.

   "Jason said Zoid Eve would make sure Shadow didn't help me! What does that mean!" Raven shouted furiously.

   "I don't know. I didn't think Zoid Eve could do anything like that." Ryss watched as the black Hellcat rushed off, not waiting for her. She followed him, admiring his thirst for vengeance against the man who made many lives Hell.

   The thick and heavy sand storm took a toll on the Spinosapper. The Zoid could barley move in the high winds and continuous pounding of the heavy sand. Fiona wasn't going to give up though; she knew Van was in trouble, she could feel it. _"I'm coming Van." _She repeated over and over in her mind, using all of her strength to keep the Zoid steady. The storms violence and strength though caught up with her, and the Spinosapper crashed to the ground, unable to get back up. Fiona screamed as it did, feeling the impact of the crash. She opened her eyes and released the tight grip on the controls. The Zoid wouldn't budge; the storm had done far too much damage on it. And to make things worse Fiona had no idea where she was. She got out of the cockpit, putting her hands up to her face and squinting her eyes to keep the sand from entering her eyes, nose, and mouth. Fiona walked on, no food or water, just her will to find Van before he was dead. She knew the Death Stinger had been resurrected; the feeling of evil and darkness filled her mind. Except this time it was more powerful then any of the other two times, making it much deadlier. Fiona didn't get far from the downed Zoid before she could feel her own body start to tire.

   A few hours later, she had made progress. And despite the harsh storm she was still able to keep moving. Still lost, still searching, she let her heart be her guide and she knew that wouldn't let her down. Dehydration, hunger, and exhaustion caught up with her. Her body, numb and weak collapsed to the desert floor and feeling grains of sand slowly falling on her body from the storm.

   A dream passed through her mind, as she lied motionless on the floor. It was similar to the one she had a few nights ago. People happy and cheerful, shaking each other's hands and laughing. The difference though was this. Three men walked up to her, she knew them well but for some reason it seemed as if she had never met them before. Each held a lifeless body, and once again she knew who they were but for some reason there names slipped her mind. They walked up to Fiona and dumped the bodies in front of her. Then Fiona looked up, staring at a clone of herself, except her eyes a cold blue.

   "Med døden av de elsker De, et fritt univers er fødtt. Og hapiness sprer seg som det hatt få tider i historien av dets existance." The clone of Fiona said, her voice just as soft and sweet, the ancient language of her old race filling her mind. 

   Fiona stared at her and looked down at the bodies. Now she knew who they were, Van, Raven, and Thomas. For some reason, her heart was as broken as she thought it would be.

   "Forbind meg en gang til Alisi Lynnette, og vi slutter slåssingen og destrouction som spøker landet." The woman wearing the silk robe said, extending a hand out to her.

   Fiona looked down at the bodies again then around at the green pasture. She knew what the woman was saying, if the ones she loved died then there would be no more fighting, no more death and destrouction. Everything she hated, everything Van and Raven caused weather of their own will or not. Fiona stood up, but before she could take the hand of the woman she woke up.

   Looking around she stared at a dog, which licked her face gently. Fiona found herself on a bed, covered with a think quilt. An old man and woman walked in as the dog barked.


	6. Forgiven

**Forgiven**

   Thomas sat there, staring up at the hazy sky. Van and Zeke lied there, still unconscious, unaware of the great evil that plagued Zi once more. Two of the best pilots, the two men in the Guardian Force whose soul purpose was to protect the citizens of Zi, failed miserably against the Death Stinger and Hilz. And another mystery surrounding these chaotic times, how for a third time was Hilz alive. Clearly killed when the Death Sauer was destroyed then killed again when Van destroyed that advanced GenoSauer. Now for a third time he had returned, like a demon who refused to return to the dark pits of Hell, an Ogre feasting on the terror and death he caused. How could a man so evil and dark be given so many chances to live, how can any man deserve another chance to live while Karl slumbered in the cold ground for eternity. It wasn't fair life just wasn't fair. He had tolerated it, but that toleration had ended. What was the point of fighting if you could never win? Thomas noticed himself crying as the thoughts skipped and leaped around in his mind, he hadn't cried in years but it didn't matter. How could they win now; how could they survive against something supernatural, something no mortal had any control over. Something had brought Hilz back, who and why it was doubtful Thomas would ever find out in his lifetime, which seemed to be closing on him quickly. Thomas looked back at Van, blood coming out of his stomach and cheek, sleeping peacefully while the world suffered. He wished he could help Van, but his Dibision was destroyed and the Blade Liger inoperable. Thomas closed his eyes, wishing none of this happened, wishing everything would be silent and peaceful and the great evil flowing in Hilz's veins would dry up. Zi was slowly being engulfed into the flames of Hell; the Death Stinger was the Devil's chariot, taking the souls of the innocent who had no right to die. Emperor Rudolph, Karl, Irvine, Marianne, Kruger. Those were just a handful who died long before there time, who died before they could live life to there fullest. Thomas wished he would just die as well, end the misery of life and join his brother and parents in hopefully a peaceful afterlife. Even Hell seemed better then this though, and Thomas knew he could leave for it anytime he wished. But he wouldn't, no his devotion to the Guardian Force, to his friends, to Fiona was all he needed. This would be a battle to the death. Thomas, Van, then no longer had anything to lose. Zi no longer had anything to lose. Thomas wasn't familiar with religion or the Bible, but he knew about Armageddon. The true battle of good versus evil, the fate of life resting on the shoulders of those involved. Thomas knew it had come, and like he said before. This would be a battle to the death.

   Raven listened to Ryss, listening to her demand that he slow down so the GenoSauer could catch up. But Raven just smiled, he was in no mood to delay any more time. He wanted Shadow back, he wanted Hilz and Jason dead, he wanted to end this chaotic Hellhole once and for all, or he would die trying.

   "Raven!" Ryss shouted again. "Will you please slow down, you can't fight the Death Stinger alone!" 

   "I have before." Raven replied to her quietly. "And ill do it again."

   Ryss looked at the Hellcat; amazed he would say that but simply smiled; wiping away the startled look she had before. 

   Jason turned and saw the two Zoids, separated but traveling together. A blue GenoSauer and black Hellcat, he already knew the pilots. "I thought Ryss and Raven wouldn't be a problem?"

   Hilz turned and smiled. "It doesn't matter. Raven no longer has Shadow, and Ryss is worthless. The Death Stinger will finish them off easily."

   Jason stared at Hilz's eyes, grinning with an evil thought. He wasn't sure if Hilz would succeed or not, Zoid Eve resurrected him with the same ideas in mind when she brought back Jason and Drake. Now only five Zodians remained on Zi, and soon all five of them would be on the same level, working with the creature they feared and dreaded. "Shame Alisi didn't destroy Zoid Eve when she had the chance, none of this would be happening if she had."

   Drake smiled. "She'll learn of it soon enough."

   "Now we watch as the most unexpected person makes a desperate attempt to save the life he has wanted to kill so much." Hilz said, pointing to the ground in front of the quick Hellcat. "The messenger of doom as returned, and now the end of life has come. The darkest hour has fallen upon the planet sent to burn in Hell for eternity."

   Raven watched as the massive Death Stinger burst up from the ground in front of him, catching the Hellcat with its pinchers and slowly squeezing the Zoid. "Where the Hell did this thing come from!" Raven shouted, using the Hellcats claws to slash at the arms of the Death Stinger.

   "I told you it was more powerful then before!" Ryss shouted back. The GenoSauer planting his claws into the ground, taking aim at the Death Stinger's arm that held Raven. "Hang on Raven!"

   Raven tightened his grip as the charged particle cannon crashed into the Stinger's arm, tearing it off of the Zoid. Raven was free and the blast had done only minimal damage to his Zoid. Raven fired the Vulcan Cannon at the Death Stinger's head while dodging the cannon shots of the Stinger. "Ill send you to Hell!" Raven shouted, still shooting at the Death Stinger, sick and tired of this beast and everything it had put him through. He made a charge at the Death Stinger, it's claws starting to glow as he sliced off one of the many legs the Stinger had. Raven turned back around and made another charge at the Zoid, pouncing off of its back, barely dodging the Death Stinger's tail as it struck at the flying Hellcat. 

   "Raven get out of the way!" Ryss yelled as she fired another charged particle blast at the Death Stinger, tearing off the left side of the Zoid. "Why does this seem to easy?" She said to herself, gritting her teeth as she waited to see what the Death Stinger was up to.

   Raven stopped and looked, he to sort of confused at why this seemed to easy. 

   Jason watched as two Organoids flew out of the Death Stinger and landed next to the three men, there heads down. "Hilz, what the Hell is going on?"

   Hilz clenched a fist, looking down at the Death Stinger. "Shadow still isn't under are control" He said between his teeth. "Ambient, why did you let that Organoid take control of you!" Shadow was a very powerful Organoid, more powerful then all except Phantom, which rested in the Tiger, evolving it ever so slowly. 

   Drake started to laugh as Anubis walked up to him. "Hilz, you just lost."

   Hilz folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "This is far from over, far." He looked at Ambient and nodded.

   Jason watched as Hilz merged with his red Organoid, then both of them merging with the Death Stinger, it's torn ligaments regenerating and the blue light of Shadow coming out of the Zoid, crashing into the ground.

   Raven watched as the Organoid he had cared for crashed to the ground, mixed emotions circling around in his body. He still had feeling for his friend, but had just as much anger at him for killing his love. But Raven knew it wasn't by Shadow's own will, his friend would never bring a monster like the Death Stinger back or side with Hilz. Raven turned back to the Stinger, snarling at the new pilot of the Zoid, Hilz. "You just made the biggest, mistake of your life!" He looked back at Shadow who finally stood up. "Shadow!!" The black Organoid merged with the Hellcat, the Zoid springing to life as it unleashed an attack on Hilz.

   Hilz smiled as the Stinger's shield was drawn, the Hellcat bouncing off of it as if it was a rubber ball coming off of a solid wall. "You just don't get it do you Raven, you cannot win with or without Shadow. This is the deadliest Zoid, and I will show you power right now!" 

   Raven watched as a charged particle beam shot out from its tail. Raven jumped out of the side, watching as it crashed through a cliff and leaving a massive gash in the landscape. 

   "Van couldn't beat this Zoid, what makes you think that the now soft Raven has the ability." Hilz said taunting Raven.

   Raven stared at the Stinger, never had he felt this much anger or hate swell in his heart. 

   Jason looked over at Drake, who watched in amazement at the battle below. "Aren't you going to send Anubis to help Hilz?"

   Drake turned and looked back at him. "No, lets see if Hilz can handle this himself."

   Raven looked at the Death Stinger, still not sure what to do, still not sure if he could do anything. The Hellcat was fairly powerful, but nothing compared to the Death Stinger. Raven made another charge at the Stinger, but had to pull back at the pinchers made a quick jab for the hellcat. 

   "It's useless Raven, you cannot win. The Death Stinger has never been beat."

   "I beat you once already!" Raven shouted.

   Hilz closed his eyes and shook his head. "You mean at Jade River, no Raven I let you win. To set you up for something much darker then the Death Stinger could ever cause. It set up the birth of the Tiger."

   Raven looked at him, harboring the words in his mind, trying to shove them out but they wouldn't leave. "I beat the Tiger to!"

   "No Van beat the Tiger, Van has defeated everything. You have defeated nothing." Hilz was now toying with Raven, trying to make the boy snap and make a fatal move.

   "Raven, he's playing mind games with you!" Ryss shouted, wishing she could do something to help.

   "You're a master at mind games aren't you Ryss." Hilz said raising the Stinger's tail. "Even if you defeat this Zoid, something even darker, something a thousand times deadlier is slowly growing out of your reach." 

   "Raven!" Ryss screamed as the Death Stinger drove its tail into the Hellcat, staking the Zoid like it had the Blade Liger.

   "It's pointless Raven, every time you strike me down I come right back. I am like a viper, I strike when you least expect it, I strike long before you even know I'm here. And now you will die, and you unlike me will not come back." But Hilz watched as Shadow left the Hellcat and landed on a ridge near by, Raven coming out of the Organoid.

   Raven looked at Shadow, trying to figure out what the Organoid was doing taking him out of the cockpit. "Shadow what are you doing!" But he fell to the ground as Shadow swung his tail at him, not hard, just enough to force him down. "Shadow." Raven's voice was much softer as he rubbed the side of his head, looking at the Organoids eyes. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Raven got up and put his hand on Shadow's none, stroking it gently. The Organoid back away soon after and walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the Hellcat, which was run through with the Stinger's tail. Shadow turned and looked at Raven one more time, before merging with the Hellcat. "Shadow!" Raven ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down, the hell not moving, not even budging, and just sitting there at the mercy of the Death Stinger. But soon Raven knew what was going on; watching the black Hellcat slowly glow, his eyes widened and tears ran out of them. "Shadow! No!" Before he knew what happened a blinding light flashed in the dark hazy sky, and a powerful gust of energy force Raven to fall on the ground.

   Ryss had to put of the shield on the GenoSauer to keep her Zoid from becoming part of the intense explosion, though the Zoid slowly slid back from the massive burst of energy.

   Jason stood there, watching as the Death Stinger slowly incinerated under the ball of heat, he heard Hilz give of a scream of pain and terror before Ambient took him to safety. 

   Finally the light died down and Raven wasted no time, he ran towards the edge of the cliff. From where the Hellcat and Death Stinger once stood, now an empty crater with incredible size permanently engraved in the ground, the terrain all around flattened. "Shadow!" Raven yelled, hoping, praying for a response but knowing none would come. "Shadow! Sha.d.ado…owww!" Raven fell to his knees, weeping like he had never done before. He didn't cry like this for Alice or his parents, he only cried like this for the only creature that he cared for, the only thing that cared for him during those tedious years of the war and Van.

   Ryss opened her eyes and looked around, the terrain flat with the exception of the large crater from where the two Zoids stood. "I don't believe it." She said underneath her voice, looking at the crater. Shadow had given his life to destroy the unstoppable monster. Ryss got out of the cockpit and looked at Raven who rested on his knees, his hands over his eyes, feeling nothing but sorrow and hate in his heart and soul.

   Hilz got up off of the ground and looked down at the crater.

   "You lost Hilz." Jason said walking up to him. "Ambient should have let you burn in that inferno."

   "What did that Organoid do?" Hilz still wasn't sure what happened.

   "He forced the power core to over react, causing it to basically incinerate anything around it." Drake said. "Let's go Anubis, nothing left here."

   Hilz clenched a fist still looking down at the crater. "It's. It's not possible!"

   "Shut up Hilz!" Jason shouted. "You lost, your pathetic self lost because you didn't listen to me!"

   Hilz looked at Jason, giving him a scold, he was ready to kill Jason right there.

   "Ambient, får ham ut av her." Jason said, the Organoid obeying and taking Hilz away. He smiled and looked at Ryss who now stood besides Raven. "Til vi møtes igjen, Raven." He turned and started the long walk back.

   Ryss put her hands on Raven's back, rubbing his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "He knew what he was doing."

   "He. He did it because." The sobbing made it almost impossible to understand Raven's voice. "He did it to make up for killing Alice."

   Ryss looked at him and sat on the ground besides him. "You would have died if he didn't do what he did, all of us would have."

   Raven closed his eyes, clearing his voice and eyes. "Death isn't looking to bad right now."

   "Don't say that Raven." 

   "He wanted me to forgive him for killing Alice." Raven stood up and looked down at the hole. "Shadow. Shadow you didn't have to do that, you didn't have to kill yourself. I would have forgiven you anyways." Raven waited, hoping to see Shadow burst out of the smoke and rock but only silence came up, a cold eerie silence Raven hated. Raven continued to stare down. "Shadow. Shadow!" For some reason he kept calling him, expecting him to come back. The Organoid that had been his only friend for years had just made a noble sacrifice, to be forgiven, to allow his master to live on and slay the demons that had tormented his life. Raven clenched his fist and closed his eyes, saying a pray in his mind that he had heard a man say a long time ago, right before Raven murdered him. "Shadowwww!!" Raven threw his head up violently towards the sky as he screamed the name one more time in vain, the sun finally shooting its rays through the clouds of dust and smoke, reflecting off the tears that came from Raven's eyes. 

Authors Notes: No Damnit I'm not picking on Raven, he's just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Personally I think I killed my story with this sequel, but Hell I got my other story to fall on, 16 reviews with 3 chaps, I can live wit that.


End file.
